


Your Body Belongs To Me

by 100dabbo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Deepthroating, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Ownership Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Alfie Solomons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Alfie arrives at Tommy's bedroom and teaches him a lesson.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019





	Your Body Belongs To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [boundinshallows (museme87)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/boundinshallows) in the [Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “Remember this: your body belongs to me, and me alone."

When Alfie walked into his bedroom, Tommy smirked, shifting his attention from his glass of amber whisky to the other man.Tommy loved it when he would just walk in, his ragged shirt messily tucked into his trousers, the hair of his chest exposed by its deeply cut neckline. Tommy was already naked, stood beside the fireplace, the only thing on his body the round spectacles perched on his nose. As Alfie began to approach, he set down his glass of whisky on the mantlepiece, looking at him through his narrowed eyelids. He licked his upper lip as Alfie leched at his form, already half-hard in his trousers. Tommy drew his breath through his teeth and questioned,

“Are you lost, Alfie?” He enjoyed playing with him, drawing it out, being flirtatious until each of their frustrations got the better of them. But this time, Alfie didn’t want to fuck about,

“Listen, Sweetie, we both know why I’m here,” He took steps closer towards Tommy, eventually in reach of his waist, whereby he gently lay his hand to stoke the skin, using his other to take off his spectacles, “Because I’m going to to teach you a lesson.”

At this, Tommy’s face changed its expression, more akin to confusion rather than excitement or lust. Alfie’s grip on his waist tightened; calloused, strong fingers digging into the flesh, eyes penetrating into his own.

“What lesson would that be Alfie…?” Tommy’s voice turned into a hushed whisper, still a deep tone, not at all quivering from Alfie’s dominance. Alfie narrowed his eyes and smirked, releasing his hold on the other man’s waist, gesturing with his head for him to sit on the bed. Once he was sat, reclined and outstretched amongst the pillows to show him everything, Alfie knelt up in front of him, brown eyes fixated on Tommy’s cock.

He slowly took his belt out of its loopholes and held it in his hand, waving it in front of Tommy’s patient and stoical face; not yet giving away his desire for the other man’s touch. He blinked slowly as his eyes followed it; dangling, taunting, right in front of him, and he knew what he was going to use it for. He bit his lip in anticipation, keeping his eyes open wide to see everything, not missing a beat of Alfie’s actions. The buckle jangled, metal touching metal as it swayed before his face, turning quiet when Alfie grabbed it to its end, folding it in half to form a loop.

He cracked his knuckles with his thumb, going over each finger slowly, then switched hands to do it to the other, and when he returned his grip to the belt, he pulled it taut and snapped it together, the leather squeaking against itself as his clutch intensified. He brushed the leather against his palm before gently flopping it onto Tommy’s chest, tracing it down to the skin of his torso, tenderly passing it over his dick and then to down his outstretched legs. He raised it behind his shoulder.

“Turn over, Tommy.” He commanded, his voice a low, grave tone. Tommy still didn’t tremble, and immediately obeyed; resting onto his front, dick twitching as it stroked against the sheets. Behind him, Alfie licked his lips, hand moving to grasp onto one of his exposed cheeks. He took his hand away and slapped it with his palm in a swift, harsh move that made Tommy wince silently, still refusing to give him an audible reaction until the _real_ pleasure began. Alfie planned on changing that.

He took the belt back into his hand and snapped it once more, the rough leather ready for impact onto Tommy’s smooth, yielding skin. He raised it above his shoulder again, and this time struck down onto Tommy’s cheeks with a powerful force, the punitive slap sounding out at the same time as Alfie’s contented grunt. His eyes drifted away to look at Tommy’s hands, fisted into the sheets as he steadied himself from the stinging pain in his skin. He had felt much worse before; been shot, slapped, punched and kicked so many times it didn’t even hurt, but the pleasure of being dominated by Alfie was something different entirely. His dick throbbed beneath him, begging for the friction of the sheets, tempting him to hump against them, but then Alfie struck down again, smiting him with another harsh blow to his skin, jolting him slightly, digging his teeth into his lips.

Alfie smiled as he watched, the pale skin turning a rose tint, dick now rock hard behind his trousers because of the sight. He chuckled and lifted the loop for a third time, lashing Tommy again with brutal vigour, this time a strength that caused the writhing man to moan, the release muffled by the pillows. His hands caressed the sore skin gently, and he dipped down to his ear, beard brushing against it, and whispered,

“Remember this: your body belongs to me, and me alone.”

Tommy nodded his head, teeth still embedded into his soft lips as he waited for Alfie to finally begin. The other man grasped him by the shoulders with both hands and forced him to a kneel in front of him, facing forward. He stared at the headboard and the loop passed over his head, Alfie tightening it around his neck, fastening it snugly to fit around. When he pulled at it, Tommy’s body jerked up slightly and he took his own cock out, stroking it before pushing the head against Tommy’s entrance.

“Give it to me, Alfie,” Tommy begged, voice quivering slightly, “Please…”

Alfie pulled the belt backwards to crane the man's neck up, growling softly beside his ear as he reached around to feel his dick up and down; strong fingers gripping tightly, his metal rings a cool chill on Tommy's sensitive skin. When Tommy moaned to Aflie's touch, the man thrusted in quickly, immediately immersing his whole length inside of him, closing and groaning. The belt around Tommy's neck made his moans mere chokes to expressed his pleasure; teeth gritted and eyes firmly closed shut. The rhythm pumping on his dick sped up too, Alfie’s well-trained fist perfectly grasped around it, edging him closer as he kept up his drives; his skin slapping against his raw cheeks, now fully flushed red. 

Tommy's skin grazed from the rough leather around his neck, the man behind him pulling harder on it to thrust into him deeper, relentlessly hitting his sweet spot with precision, plunging his hard length into the tight walls and relishing in the sensation of each push forward, grunting raucously.

“Fucking hell, Treacle,” He groaned, “You are magnificent, ain’t ya?”

Tommy couldn’t utter a single word, rapt withal from Alfie’s movement, too occupied with what he was feeling to reply to him. When Alfie’s palm met with his skin again, he yelped, the skin already tender and raw that the extra slap was even harsher than the previous.

“Yes, Alfie, I am…” He panted, the restricting belt making it hard to speak.

“And who do you belong to?” Alfie asked, a clear goading in his voice for Tommy to tell him what he already knew,

“You!” He moaned out in a loud shrill, dick leaking with pre-come onto Alfie’s fingers. As Alfie felt the dribble on his digits, he tightened his hand and thrusted deeper, one last push before he spilled himself into Tommy, groaning through it, muttering explicatives beneath his breath. Tommy sighed as the man pulled out, flopping down beside him, releasing his grasp on the belt. He un-looped it from his neck and rested it beside him gently, smoothing his hands over his hips and flipping him back over. Tommy’s eyes were still closed, head lolling on the pillows at waiting for Alfie’s mouth to begin its worship on his still hard cock.

Alfie licked up his dick and engulfed it whole, taking great pleasure in wrapping his lips around the member with care, beginning to bob his head in a rhythm; up and down with a concentrated tongue, cheeks hollowing delightfully and beard scratching on his supple skin. Tommy’s body convulsed, hands racing from their grip on the sheets to trace through Alfie’s hair and grip the back of his neck as his throat came further down on his shaft. He finished inside his mouth without hesitation.

Alfie swallowed Tommy’s load as it slid down his throat, savouring the taste before he came back up to look Tommy in the eyes. He pierced into those blue irises, lids narrowed. He loomed over the other man with his great stature and bent back down to return their mouths together, Tommy tasting himself on the tongue that swirled around his own, holding the man closer to clasp his neck with one hand, using the other to cup his cheek to stroke his soft beard. He pulled away gently and whispered,

“My body belongs to you.”


End file.
